Un jeu d'enfants
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Post-série/ Dix ans après la reconquête de Nassau, par un concours de circonstances, et plus ou moins à cause de Jack, comme toujours, Anne se retrouve responsable des enfants d'Idelle et Featherstone.


**Bonjour, bonsoir chers gens !**

 **Premièrement, je vous demande d'être indulgents, c'est la première fois que je poste un écrit sur Black Sails !**

 **Mais je me lance quand même avec ce petit One Shot, trouvant que ce fandom manque cruellement de fanfictions françaises.**

 **J'en ai écrit deux en parallèle, mais celui-ci a été fini en premier, donc je le poste maintenant ! Il est un peu plus léger, j'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, critiques, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **~RandomPizzaEater**

Anne n'avait aucune envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'était couchée aux premières lueurs du jour, et avait bien l'intention de continuer sa nuit, et pourtant, quelque chose l'empêchait de se rendormir.

Les volets étaient fermés, ce n'était donc pas le soleil. Bien qu'elle n'ait rien d'autre que la couverture pour la couvrir, elle n'avait pas froid, ce n'était donc pas ça non plus. Le bruit, c'était ça. Les escaliers, quelqu'un montait, où plutôt plusieurs personnes.

Jack et elle venaient à peine de débarquer de leur dernier voyage, et avaient pris une chambre au bordel, comme d'habitude. Les conversations de la salle étaient trop étouffées pour la déranger dans son sommeil, et d'habitude, les pas dans les escaliers ne le faisaient pas non plus, mais ceux-là étaient différents, et c'étaient peut-être ça qui la perturbait au point de la réveiller.

Ils étaient rapides, légers, rien à voir avec le pas lourd des hommes qui fréquentaient l'établissement, ni celui trainant des prostituées.

Anne réfléchit un instant. Est-ce que des pas dans l'escalier méritaient vraiment qu'elle sacrifie son précieux sommeil pour les étudier ? Non. Avec un sourire satisfait, elle replongea la tête dans l'oreiller.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant par la même occasion un flot de lumière inonder la pièce. Anne s'assit précipitamment, se couvrant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec la couverture le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la lumière aveuglante.

 **« Chérie ? »**

Anne se détendit un peu en reconnaissant la voix de Jack, mais se tendit à nouveau quand elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul. Trois petites silhouettes l'accompagnaient, deux d'approximativement la même taille, c'est-à-dire pas plus d'un mètre vingt, et une troisième en jupon, un peu plus grande.

 **« Bordel Jack qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »**

Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la lumière depuis, et elle distinguait parfaitement Jack, se tenant près de la porte, il désigna d'un geste de la main ses accompagnateurs en levant un sourcil.

 **« Enfin chérie tu vois bien que ce sont des enfants. »**

 **« Mais ils sont à qui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont dans ma chambre putain ? »**

Jack leva l'autre sourcil comme si c'était évident, un geste qu'Anne détestait par-dessus tout.

 **« Ils sont à Idelle et Featherstone. »**

En effet, maintenant qu'elle observait mieux le visage de la jeune fille et des deux jumeaux, il semblait vaguement à Anne qu'elle les avait déjà vu orbiter autour de leurs parents. Ce qui n'enlevait en rien à sa colère. Jack enchaîna.

 **« Leur père avait une affaire urgente à régler, il m'a demandé si je pouvais m'occuper d'eux. »**

 **« Et tu as accepté comme ça ? »**

Anne était hors d'elle. Elle avait une envie folle de se lever et de donner un coup de poing à son partenaire, mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffla que ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on devait faire devant des enfants, encore moins quand on était complétement nue.

 **« Jack, tu peux demander aux enfants de sortir s'il te plait ? »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Anne le fusilla du regard, et il fit signe aux enfants, restés exceptionnellement silencieux, d'aller l'attendre dans le couloir. L'aînée saisit les mains de ses frères et ferma la porte derrière elle.

A peine la porte close, Anne sauta du lit et commença à enfiler sa chemise abandonnée sur le sol de la chambre. Tout en la boutonnant, elle jeta un énième regard furieux à son partenaire.

 **« C'est quoi ce bordel Jack ? »**

 **« Je te l'ai dit, Featherstone avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'eux. »**

Anne finit de mettre sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon.

 **« Pas ça Jack, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté de questionner tes décisions à la con, mais pourquoi ils sont là putain ? »**

Jack ne semblait pas avoir compris la question. Anne s'assit au bord du lit pour enfiler ses bottes.

 **« Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, un bordel est pas l'endroit idéal pour des enfants ! »**

 **« T'inquiète pas, y a personne à cette heure, et j'ai bien demandé aux filles de se couvrir un peu avant qu'on entre. »**

Complétement habillée, Anne se leva et se planta devant Jack les bras croisés, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était en colère contre lui, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps.

 **« Bon c'était pas pour ça que je suis venu. »**

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

 **« J'ai besoin de toi. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que… »**

Soudain, Anne compris. Elle recula d'un pas.

 **« Non. Non, non, non, non, non. »**

Il s'avança à son tour, elle lui tourna le dos. Il posa une main sur son bras.

 **« Chérie s'il te plait ! Ce sera juste pour quelques heures ! Il y a un problème avec le ravitaillement du Lion ! »**

Elle se tourna à nouveau pour lui faire face et se dégagea de son emprise, retrouvant sa position initiale.

 **« Trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »**

 **« Anne… »**

Il la regarda dans les yeux, une légère moue sur le visage. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas longtemps à ses yeux de chien battu. Ses épaules se détendirent un peu et elle décroisa les bras en soupirant.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de trois gosses ? »**

 **« Emmène-les à la plage, voir le débarquement des bateaux, je sais pas moi ! Ce sera pas long promis ! »**

Soudain, un cri retentit à l'étage inférieur.

 **« Cap'tain Rackam ? Les choses s'aggravent ! »**

Jack prit Anne par les épaules.

 **« Y faut vraiment que j'y aille. Je te revaudrais ça promis. »**

 **« Hey j'ai pas encore accepté ! »**

Sans l'écouter, il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

 **« Merci chérie ! »**

La porte claqua derrière lui, et Anne resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, les bras ballants, toujours sous le choc.

Bon, et bien elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le bordel allait bientôt ouvrir ses portes, les clients allaient affluer, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser trois enfants sans surveillance à Nassau. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour tenter d'évacuer un peu sa colère et sortit à son tour de la pièce.

Les trois gamins attendaient dans le couloir, l'aînée appuyée contre le mur, tandis que les cadets jouaient à taper dans leurs mains. Anne leur jeta un coup d'œil. La plus grande se redressa et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Merde, elle devait vraiment essayer d'être moins intimidante.

 **« Oncle Jack a dit qu'on devait être sage avec toi aujourd'hui. »**

 **« Oncle Jack ? »**

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, elle était jolie, elle avait les cheveux châtain foncés de sa mère, ils retombaient en cascades bouclées sur ses épaules, elle avait les yeux clairs, onze ans au maximum. Ses frères étaient blonds, comme leur père jadis, et étaient trop jeune pour que leurs traits soient bien définis.

 **« Il nous a dit de l'appeler comme ça. »**

Anne leva les yeux au ciel, Jack et son cœur tendre… Il le disait rarement, mais il adorait les enfants, et ne pas pouvoir passer la journée avec eux avait dû lui briser le cœur. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers, suivie de près par la jeune fille qui entraîna ses frères à sa suite.

 **« Tu t'appelles comment ? »**

 **« Louise. Et eux c'est Peter et John. »**

Anne traversa la salle d'un pas rapide, qu'elle ralenti un peu quand elle se rendit compte que les enfants avaient du mal à la suivre. Elle poussa les grandes portes de l'entrée et fut une fois de plus éblouie par la lumière du jour. Elle aurait aimé avoir son chapeau, mais elle l'avait oublié dans la chambre dans la précipitation de son réveil. Elle dû s'arrêter un instant. Louise lui demanda d'un air légèrement inquiet :

 **« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »**

La jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

 **« A la plage apparemment. »**

Elle s'engagea dans les rues bruyantes de Nassau, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que les enfants ne s'éloignaient pas trop. Elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des nourrices, mais elle se doutait que perdre trois jeunes enfants dans une ville remplie de marins douteux n'était pas une brillante idée.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt à la plage, où un bateau commençait à peine son débarquement. Anne s'arrêta et attendit que les enfants la rejoignent. Tous les trois entrouvrirent la bouche, émerveillés par tout le mouvement qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

 **« Vous avez jamais été voir un bateau débarquer ? »**

Louise leva les yeux vers la jeune femme, des étoiles plein le regard.

 **« Non, Mère dit que c'est trop dangereux. »**

Anne étouffa un gloussement et marmonna pour elle-même :

 **« Et bah… J'ai connu ta mère à une époque où elle était moins farouche… »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

 **« Rien du tout ! »**

Comme pour la sauver de cette situation, un des jumeau, Peter ou John, elle en avait pas une foutue idée duquel, se mit à sauter sur place en pointant son doigt vers un canon arrivant dans une braque menée par trois hommes.

 **« C'est quoi ça c'est quoi ? »**

Les épaules d'Anne se détendirent un peu, ça au moins c'était son terrain.

 **« Un canon de huit. Pas très grosse artillerie, mais ça peut quand même faire pas mal de dégâts à une proue par exemple. »**

La bouche du petit garçon s'arrondit un peu plus et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

 **« Waaaaaouh. »**

L'autre jumeau tira sur sa manche, elle dû se pencher légèrement pour entendre ce qu'il avait à dire par-dessus le bruit des hommes débarquant diverses marchandises.

 **« Et toi, t'as déjà tiré avec un canon ? »**

 **« Ça m'est arrivé oui. »**

Cette fois, ce furent les bouches des trois enfants qui s'arrondirent, et trois paires d'yeux admiratifs se fixèrent sur elle.

 **« Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouh. »**

Etre admirée, ça, Anne aurait pu s'y faire. Le débarquement arriva à son terme et la dernière barque rejoint la plage. Elle proposa :

 **« Bon, et si on allait à un endroit un peu plus calme ? »**

Louise acquiesça et prit une fois de plus ses frères par la main pour les forcer à détacher les yeux des bateaux au loin. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, jusqu'à un coin de plage plus tranquille. Anne s'assit dans le sable.

Les jumeaux restaient plantés là, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose, elle se demandait qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être. Heureusement, Louise avait une longueur d'avance.

 **« Oui, vous pouvez aller jouer. »**

Un sourire éclaira le visage des deux enfants et ils partirent en courant près de l'eau, où ils commencèrent à se battre avec les petites épées en bois qu'ils trainaient partout avec eux depuis le début de la journée.

Louise les regarda un instant debout, puis se décida à s'assoir. Elle semblait ne pas trop savoir comment s'y prendre dans sa jolie robe en satin bleu pour ne pas l'abîmer. Anne se souvint vaguement d'une époque lointaine où elle aussi avait dû porter ce genre de robes, et elle remerciait chaque jour le ciel de ne plus avoir ce genre de conneries pour l'encombrer.

La jeune fille finit par trouver un moyen de s'assoir dans le sable aux côtés d'Anne. Elles fixèrent les jumeaux ou l'horizon en silence pour un moment. Louise finit par attraper une mèche de ses cheveux et à la tresser contre son crâne pour passer le temps. Ses mains étaient rapides, expertes, ce qui intrigua Anne au plus au point. Elle l'observa un moment en silence et finit par demander.

 **« Comment tu fais ça ? »**

Louise s'arrêta et la regarda avec un sourire.

 **« Tu ne sais pas faire ça ? »**

Anne hocha la tête négativement. La jeune fille sourit de nouveau et s'approcha d'elle. Elle défit le travail qu'elle venait de finir et attrapa une nouvelle mèche sur le côté de sa tête, invitant Anne à faire de même. Elle commença à tresser ses cheveux en geste lents, tout en expliquant du mieux qu'elle pouvait le processus.

 **« Tu prends la mèche de droite et tu la ramène au milieu, ensuite tu ajoutes un peu de cheveux à la mèche de gauche et tu la ramènes à son tour… Non pas comme ça. »**

Anne essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment et avait l'impression d'emmêler ses cheveux plus qu'autre chose. Louise la regarda en riant, un rire clair et sincère d'enfant.

 **« Ça t'aiderais si je te nattais les cheveux pour t'expliquer ? »**

Anne haussa les épaules. Louise se leva et vint s'agenouiller derrière elle avec un grand sourire. Elle retira ses cheveux de ses épaules et les rassembla à l'arrière. Elle commença sa tresse au sommet de son crâne, descendant lentement le long de sa nuque.

 **« A chaque fois que je ramène une mèche au milieu, j'y inclus un peu plus de cheveux, tu sens ? »**

Anne hocha la tête. En à peine quelques minutes, l'intégralité de ses longs cheveux roux étaient rassemblés en une impeccable tresse. Elle devait avouer que ne pas avoir de cheveux lui voletant dans le visage était assez agréable. Louise sortit un ruban bleu de sa poche et le noua au bas de la natte pour ne pas qu'elle se défasse. Elle se releva.

 **« Et maintenant tu peux t'exercer sur moi ! »**

La jeune fille vint s'assoir juste devant les jambes d'Anne, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière pour qu'elle s'exerce. La rousse fut soudain prise d'une peur inexplicable. Elle passa néanmoins ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de la jeune fille. Elle les trouva incroyablement doux, contrairement aux siens, abîmés par le sel, le vent et des années de négligence de cette partie de sa personne.

Elle commença à tresser le plus doucement possible, en prenant très grand soin de ne pas tirer sur ses cheveux. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais avec les conseils de Louise et une patience qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, elle finit par réussir. Certes, la tresse n'était pas aussi parfaite et régulière que celle de Louise, mais elle en était assez fière, et la jeune fille en avait l'air très contente. Elle sortit un deuxième ruban assortit au premier et lui tendit. Anne finalisait à peine son nœud qu'un cri se fit entendre, suivit par des pas rapides sur le sable.

John, (Anne avait fini par savoir lequel c'était, il tenait son épée de travers) arrivait vers les deux jeunes filles en courant.

 **« Vite, vite ! Peter est tombé il s'est blessé ! »**

Anne se leva en vitesse. Et merde. Non seulement elle voulait rendre chacun des enfants à leurs parents, mais si possible en un seul morceau. John lui saisit la main et l'entraîna vers l'endroit où lui et son frère jouaient, Louise leur emboîta le pas.

Peter était assis dans le sable, des larmes coulant le long de son visage, il tenait son genou ensanglanté. Anne ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement quand elle se rendit compte que la blessure en question n'était qu'une simple petite écorchure, sans doute faite en tombant sur les coquillages de la plage.

Anne s'agenouilla auprès du petit garçon et essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue.

 **« Hey gamin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

Elle n'avait jamais eu l'instinct maternel, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était comme ça qu'elle devait agir. Ne pas dévaloriser la blessure du petit garçon. Peter essaya de s'expliquer, mais les mots étaient confus dans sa bouche. Anne essuya de nouveau des larmes sur ses joues.

 **« Tu enlèves ta main s'il te plait ? Faut que je regarde. »**

Il obéit sagement. La blessure n'était pas bien grave, elle ne mettrait sans doute que quelques jours à cicatriser. Anne sortit néanmoins une petite bouteille de rhum de la poche de son pantalon, qu'elle gardait pour les situations d'urgence. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'usage qu'elle avait en tête pour elle, mais bon.

 **« Je vais verser ça sur la blessure, pour pas que ça s'infecte. Ça va piquer un peu, j'ai besoin que tu sois fort pour un moment d'accord ? »**

Peter hocha la tête et serra les dents. Anne versa un peu d'alcool sur la plaie. Il étouffa un grognement de douleur, mais elle s'estompa rapidement. La jeune femme décrocha une bande de tissu accroché à son bras, (destinée à la base à attacher Jack au lit quand il ne voulait pas tenir en place, mais bref) et l'enroula autour du genou du petit garçon.

 **« Et voilà gamin. »**

 **« Ça va laisser une cicatrice ? »**

John, qui observait la scène depuis le début, avait posé la question le plus innocemment du monde.

 **« Je sais pas pourquoi ? »**

 **« J'aime bien les cicatrices, ça fait gros dur »**

Anne ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peter demanda en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

 **« Tu en as des cicatrices Anne ? »**

Bien sûr, elle n'allait pas leur montrer celles de son dos, trop douloureux, trop personnel, et bien trop pour des enfants, mais elle en avait un bon nombre d'autres gagnées dans des batailles aux côtés de Jack au fil des années. Elle remonta la manche de sa chemise et montra une longue cicatrice blanche qui courait autour de son avant-bras.

 **« C'est qui qui t'as fait ça ? »**

 **« Un mec contre qui je me suis battue y a longtemps. »**

 **« Tu l'as tué ? »**

 **« C'était lui ou moi. »**

Peter parut hésiter un instant puis dit :

 **« Je suis content que tu aies survécu Tante Anne. »**

Anne ne repris pas l'enfant. Après tout, si Jack était « Oncle Jack », elle pouvait bien être « Tante Anne ». Elle se releva et aida Peter à faire de même avant de le prendre dans les bras. Elle le cala sur sa hanche, il était plus léger qu'il ne le paraissait.

 **« Bon allez les gosses, il commence à se faire tard et la nuit va tomber, faut que je vous ramène. Quelqu'un sait où je dois le faire au fait ? »**

Louise hocha la tête en époussetant le sable de sa robe.

 **« Oncle Jack devait nous ramener sur le Colonial Dawn à la fin de la journée rejoindre Père. »**

 **« Et bah c'est parti. »**

Anne prit la main de John et commença à marcher vers le bâtiment déjà visible au loin, Louise à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent rapidement, et elle aida les enfants à se hisser sur le pont alors que le jour commençait à décliner. Featherstone était sur le pont principal, se disputant à grand renforts de gestes avec ce qui semblait être un fournisseur. Elle indiqua aux enfants de rester où ils étaient et elle se dirigea vers leur père. Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua sa présence.

 **« Anne Bonny ! Je pensais pas te voir ici ! »**

 **« Jviens te rapporter tes mioches. »**

 **« Ah ! Heu… Je n'en ai pas tout à fait fini ici, tu crois que tu pourrais les occuper encore une demi-heure ? Il y a des livres plein la cabine. »**

Anne repartit vers les enfants sans dire un mot, et Featherstone se remit à crier sur l'homme en face de lui presque immédiatement. Elle entoura les épaules des enfants de ses bras et les entraîna vers la cabine indiquée par leur paternel. Les jumeaux s'installèrent d'office sur le lit qui trônait dans un coin tandis que Louise allumait une bougie pour éclairer la pièce sombre.

 **« Votre père m'a demandé de vous lire un truc le temps qu'il arrive, vous voulez quoi ? »**

Louise s'approcha de la bibliothèque et en sortit un ouvrage qui en dépassait légèrement. Elle le tendit à Anne.

 **« On avait commencé ça. »**

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil. « Légendes d'Edward Teach, dit Barbe-Noire. ». Elle eut un pincement au cœur au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs remontaient, comme des éclairs. Néanmoins, un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, et elle vint s'installer sur le lit entre les deux jumeaux.

Elle commença sa lecture, pesant chaque mot avec soin. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, Peter s'était endormi, la tête sur ses genoux, et elle sentait la tête de Louise s'alourdir sur son épaule. Peu de temps après, Featherstone fit irruption dans la chambre. Louise et Anne esquissèrent le même mouvement pour lui indiquer de faire moins de bruit.

Il prit son fils endormi dans ses bras tandis que les deux autres sortaient de leur torpeur.

 **« Allez les enfants, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison avant que votre mère ne s'inquiète. »**

Louise adressa un signe de la main à la jeune femme et prit celle de John, encore à moitié endormi, pour l'emmener vers le pont. Leur père se tourna vers Anne, pas sûr de comment agir.

 **« Et bien… Merci. Je dois avouer que je n'aurai pas cru ça de toi. »**

 **« Moi non plus… »**

Avec un dernier signe de tête, il quitta la cabine. Anne attendit un instant avant de le suivre. Elle regagna la plage, et reprit la direction du bordel. La nuit était complétement tombée, calme et chaude, et assez silencieuse pour une nuit à Nassau. Elle marcha lentement le long des rues, jouant avec le bout de sa natte et le ruban bleu en souriant.

Elle traversa la salle animée du bordel, et monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle, elle fut heureuse de retrouver le silence. Jack était déjà au lit, lunettes sur le nez, il lisait le journal, il leva à peine un œil quand elle arriva.

Elle se débarrassa de ses bottes et de son pantalon et se traina jusqu'au lit où elle s'affala face la première. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point tous ces muscles lui faisaient mal jusqu'à cet instant. Elever des enfants étaient plus physique qu'il n'y paraissait, mais pas si mal après tout.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et croisa les mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond. Jack lui demanda distraitement.

 **« Alors ? »**

 **« Alors quoi ? »**

 **« Comment ça s'est passé ? »**

 **« Je sais pas trop. Bien je crois ? »**

 **« J'aurai aimé être avec vous. »**

Jack la regarda du coin de l'œil avec un sourire.

 **« Je t'avais jamais vu coiffée comme ça. »**

Il marqua une pause.

 **« Ça te va bien. »**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour en repensant à son après-midi. Elle s'était toujours persuadée qu'elle était une catastrophe avec les enfants, mais après tout, peut-être qu'elle avait un peu d'instinct maternel en elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers Jack, et se rendit compte qu'il la regardait, attendri par son sourire sincère et distrait. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que ses traits s'étaient un peu détendus. Et il aimait la voir ainsi. Anne brisa le silence avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

 **« Tu veux baiser ? »**

Jack avait appris à ne pas questionner les décisions d'Anne, à la prendre comme elle venait. Il se contenta de poser ses lunettes et d'envoyer son journal valser au loin.

 **« Putain ouais. »**


End file.
